Midnight
by darkshadow229
Summary: It is the future. The city is in ruins and has now gone into a war that no one could have imagined possible. Anyone could win just as much as anyone could lose...
1. The Betrayed Head

Well, I'm pretty sure gangs are nothing unfamiliar to all people. Now, I've read crime-themed stories over the years. I've seen a few of Ed, Edd and Eddy ones. Which is why I wrote this. Now, if you're wondering why it's called Midnight. Well, read it to find out.

Jack never noticed the girl. She was only a test, a target just in case precautions were needed. But they were never needed. The girl was the perfect target for the day. She was timid, self-sufficient, insecure and ignorant to almost everything to her.

He needed to get rid of the girl for the sake of his sanity. The girl was relatively affluent but she spent most of her spare time indoors. The girl's eggshell white skin, her long, wavy dark brown hair and her ambitious teal eyes, staring through my very soul, unknowingly. She has no idea of the coven and their power.

Jack took out his mobile phone and sent a text:

" Blue Baron, this is Cullen Red. Target in pursuit on East 8th and Farway. I repeat, target in pursuit on East 8th and Farway."

Jack followed the girl. She seemed to be very lonely or very idiotic. Which one, he did not know as of yet.

He murmured " OK, sweetheart, where are you heading?"

He thought " This girl is more suspicious than I first suspected. Perhaps the others were right after all."

Jack took out his mobile and saw that he had a text:

" Cullen Red, this is Blue Baron. According to the GPS, Little Miss Traitor is going through the alleyway between 27 and 29 Farway. I dispatched L. He should be in your location in 5."

Jack smirked. With him helping Jack, this mission shouldn't be too hard. It wasn't even hard to begin with.

Jack crept up behind the girl. He waited then tackled the girl to the ground, grabbing her arms as she screamed.

Jack shouted " Leroy! Leroy! She's over here!"

The girl screamed " What's going on?"

Jack replied angrily "You know what's going on. You've been working for the opposition for 7 months. You've been a double agent, acting as a mole and giving out our secrets. You didn't really think you'd get away, did you?"

The girl screamed out between cries " I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

Jack shoved her into Leroy as the girl gulped and started to escape. Leroy slapped the girl in the face and pulled out his bowie knife.

Leroy asked " Anna, do you enjoy getting tattoos?"

Anna whimpered " N-No, why?"

Leroy sinisterly grinned " Oh, well that's too bad because you'll be getting one right...here!"

Leroy clawed the bowie knife into Anna's cheek, twisting it into a star design.

Leroy grabbed the nearest object-a foldable chair and began to beat Anna with it: " Traitor! Conspirator! You don't deserve to live!"

Leroy then grabbed Anna and twisted her head until he heard a satisfying, wicked snap.

Eddy pulled up to them on a skateboard, inspecting the damage.

Eddy made an indifferent face before saying " Leroy, you did a good job but do you think there's a bit too much overkill! I mean, the girl's a bloodied mess."

Jack asked " Yeah, Leroy, don't you think someone from them will suspect something?

Leroy replied " Jack, this city is so big and full of crime that they won't even care at all. Come on, let's go dump the body and head back to HQ to see Double D and the others. And quick, before the Rottweiler group come."

Jack said " Guys, I have a good idea."

At KD Headquarters...

Lee Kanker asked " Hey, slim, heard back from Anna yet?"

Kevin shook his head and said " Nope. Last I heard from her was 7 hours ago."

Kevin sighed. Anna was their key in to the opposition's defense. Having a mutual double agent really helps. But she hasn't heard from in a while.

Marie Kanker shouted " Hey, porkface, ya got a package."

Kevin dumped the package on his desk and asked " Nazz, could you open it?"

Nazz rolled her eyes, sighed and opened the box grumbling " This better not be any more of those spam stuff..."

Nazz screamed when she opened the contents of the box.

Because inside the box was Anna's bloodied, severed head.

Now, I will answer any questions and I'll update at least 3 times a week. Since school is over, I'll have less trouble updating. That's one problem out of the way. Have a good summer, folks!


	2. Anna's Return

Kevin looked at the head as he sighed. Another valued member gone.

Lars looked at the head and said " Well, this really sucks. Without Annie in their system, we have no way into the City Hall's computer system. So we lost 2 battles and the town's only gone 24 hours since the change."

Lee Kanker growled. The girl was beginning to grow on her. Those freaks would pay.

Kevin said " Normally, I'd say that we attack now but we should do the ambush at dusk."

Marie Kanker asked rudely " Well, why, dusk, o' great leader?"

Kevin had to bite his tongue not to reply equally as rudely back to her. He still had no idea why he let her in.

Anna smirked as the wind blew in the hot summer sun.

Double D asked " Anna ,are you positive that they assumed that you are deceased?"

Anna nodded and answered " They have assumed by now that I have been maimed, most likely by ABBA."

Sarah replied " Well, that should help."

Jack asked " Are you guys sure we shouldn't help ABBA?"

Jimmy answered coldly " Did they help us when we were attacked by those preps of Kevin's?"

Double D sighed. It had been 24 hours since the change, a period when Peach Creek suddenly went from a small, quaint town in the middle of nowhere to a large, busting city ruined by destruction, war, theft, damage, gangs and missing people.

Double D said " Yes, Jimmy, we know that ABBA isn't exactly there all of the time but we will be helping them against Kevin."

Eddy smiled. There was the Double D he knew and trusted. And even though he didn't trust curly or loudmouth, he could tolerate them long enough.

Ed asked " When do they attack, Double D?"

Double D answered " If my calculations are correct, they will attack the ABBA base at dusk, a short time after sunset."

Leroy said " Well, it's almost noon. So let's get suited up if you ask me."

The group ran to their quarters to get ready. Usually at noon, all crews meet at the Crypt. If Jack's coven was lucky, they'd either stay out of the spotlight or end up in a fight and win.

Eddy put on his normal yellow T-shirt, put on his grey pair of sweatpants and looked at his grey hoodie.

It was a few sizes too big but in the change, everyone took what they could get their hands on. That included secondhand clothing.

Eddy put on the grey hoodie and put on a pair of red low top sneakers.

Eddy grabbed his trench knife and his small jagged carver and slammed his door shut.

Sarah wanted to almost burst into tears. But she remembered. She had nobody to help her. Jimmy would be busy. Ed was her big brother but he was an idiotic slob. Luckily, he was strong as well.

It was difficult living in the change. You had to live on your own. There were no adults. The currency was changed to credits. You had to go to the Crypt, fearing each day that it may be your last.

Jack laid back against the wall, suited and ready. He had no idea that the town he and Leroy had just moved to would become a bloodied, urban wasteland for teenagers in 24 hours. But it happened anyway and here they were. Betrayed by Kevin, having to live on very little, fearing that your life may come to a halt at any given moment.

Jack thought " What adult decided to stand up and say " Why don't we leave every child in the city alone and turn the city into a crazed waste?"

Well, it was too late now. Jack had to go or the others would force him to. If one of them is gone, the whole gang suffers. And in more ways than one.

Anna sighed. 3 days ago, she was just a normal schoolgirl. She had a small, comfortable group of friends and a normal life. Well, that didn't matter now. She had new ones in her gang. She finally had a cell phone, something she was never allowed to have before the change. Or to actually wear casual clothing. The change had brought both bad and good.

Eddy kicked the front door open before the crew went outside and started to go towards the Crypt.

Kevin felt horrid. In the last few hours of her life, he didn't exactly treat her like royalty. But then again, he didn't treat anyone else like that either. Except for himself. And Nazz of course. They were king and queen of their gang. If only both crews had a name. They didn't even have a official marking. So they were isel, the lowest on the ranking system along with their opposition which consisted of many other crews like ABBA. Speaking of ABBA, Kevin remembered of what they did to Anna. Maimed her in her own home. Slaughtered her without mercy. Destroyed and set flame to the house. One member of ABBA even left a taunting note.

Kevin felt very overprotective. But was he also in love?

Kevin shook his head. No, that's impossible. He had the beautiful Nazz alongside him. He wouldn't give that up. And why would he exchange Nazz for a ugly, timid sod? A dead one who had no regard or paid barely any attention to him.

She was nothing. Just another member. Like the others.


End file.
